Innocence Broken
by Jinshi
Summary: After a painful incident in an alley way, Yugi doesn't know if he can ever be the same. And with all these feelings for his yami going on, confusion has taken part of his emotional faults. [YamiYugi] [CHAPTER X IS TOTALLY DONE!]
1. Chapter I: Screaming In Silence

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Innocence Broken

Chapter I: Screaming In Silence

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Ok, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm not in the mood for any crap from anyone. Sorry, I'm just in a really bad mood. My mom's cousin is dying and everyone is so upset… and I'm so fatigued. I think I'm getting insomnia. God, I'm sorry guys… that I'm in such an unpleasant mood. I'm just tired. If you don't like depressing stuff, don't read. [At least I think this is depressing…] Also a rape scene in this chapter. It won't be that graphic though, I'm not brave enough to do that…

"Talking Aloud"

__

Hidden Thoughts

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**__**

Lyrics

****

[Author Notes]

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

A blur of blonde busted out of the doors of Domino High as Yugi Moutou made his way home. Even though the clouds promised a storm, nothing could put this sixteen year old down. It was Friday night, which meant he and Yami's movie ritual! More time to spend with the spirit, which made Yugi even more ecstatic. The young boy sighed contently, it was going to be a brilliant night.

Jou wasn't at school today, and all his other friends had after school activates, but he'd be okay walking home by himself… right? Of course! It'd be fine just for one day… and Yami would be waiting at home for him! He'd be all right. Shifting his backpack on his shoulder, Yugi inched out of the school grounds to depart for his home.

Yugi had a bad feeling but shook it from his head. _Just don't think about… that._ Putting a smile on his face to assure himself, he kept walking along the pavement. It was quite a ways from his house, so he quickened his pace just a tad bit more. _I wonder what Yami is doing…_ He thought absentmindedly.

The young blonde came to a halt when he saw a 'road closed' sign up ahead. Sigh… not the long way. He would have to take the long way. _I hate doing this… but I have to get home somehow… Cheer up, Yugi! Remember, the movies! _With that thought in mind, he turned the corner for the long way.

While walking down the street whistling a happy tune, Yugi was abruptly dragged back into a brick wall and instantly shut his eyes, his backpack slipped from the one shoulder it had been positioned on. _Wha…?!! _He opened one of his large eyes to see three man standing there, one of them pinning him to the wall.

"This one looks good… don't you agree?" One of the men nodded to the one's comment and they all smirked. "Nice and innocent… awww… how disgusting." The one who pinned Yugi laughed and looked at him. "Innocent… pitiful. And he's so weak and skinny. It's almost too perfect to pass up!" All of the rapist started to crack up and Yugi whimpered. "Aww… Mommy isn't here to save you?" Laughter, mockery… The young teenager started to cry. A slap was received followed by a "Shut the hell up, whore." /Yami!! Help… Yami! Please answer me!/ Sobbing and angry at his spirit, he screamed his name, pleading for Yami to show up.

"Shut him up! He's hurting my ears!" "This'll shut him up!" Yugi felt his pants being ripped at and he knew what was coming.

A agonizing scream echoed in the forsaken streets.

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

Amethyst eyes opened to unfamiliar soundings. But the hurting in his body and the blood on his thighs reminded him of all the events. The rapists had left him in this alley way… broken, damned, and drained. The youth started sobbing… why had this happened… to him?!

Why hadn't Yami responded? Weeping even louder, he started to shake. He felt coldness against his bare knees and the sound of trickling rain. Was the sky crying with him? Did it feel pity on him?

It still bothered him that Yami had no reacted. What was wrong? Had he--

__

Oh God…

He had forgotten to put down the block. Yugi always put it up in school so he could give the teachers his full attention, and he forgot to unblock it. How could he be so… dense! But… he usual didn't really need to put it down with his friends around him… Even that wasn't a good excuse, he had forgotten… He should not be mad with his Yami… but himself.

And the lullaby of the rain and the rhythm of his crying soon put the weary boy to rest.

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

So, how was it? Pretty depressing? Should I go on… or not? Please read and review… God I still can't go to sleep… -,- This is crappy…


	2. Chapter II: Dark Savior

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Innocence Broken

Chapter II: Dark Savior

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Sorry for that bad mood last chapter… I hope it didn't effect my writing! *laughs nervously*

****

Yami: *whispers to Yugi* It probably did…

****

Yugi: Yami! That's rude!

*locks them in a closet* Heh… sorry bout that… On with the story…

****

Yami: Bakura, Ryou? How'd you two get in here?

*eye twitch*

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

"Talking Aloud"

__

Hidden Thoughts

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**__**

Lyrics

[Author Notes]

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

Yami Yugi battled the lashing rain as he shouted his partner's name once more. Yugi had left for school but didn't come home, and after awhile Yami crossed out his conclusion that he was at the ice cream parlor and went to look for him. The pharaoh bellowed Yugi's name once more before looking around. He decided that he would backtrack to the school and take it from there.

While backtracking, he pulled his raincoat tighter to himself and hoped that Yugi was alright and safe… and warm. Somewhere. Anywhere where he could find him. Reaching the school, he looked beyond the gates. They were locked, so he couldn't be at the school. "Ok… Yugi took me to school one day… what was the route…" Thinking quickly, he turned a corner and remembered the path they went to get home.

Going straight, he noticed that there was a bright orange sign that said 'road closed'. Bad feeling. Yami rapidly thought of what Yugi might do. Take another way? What other way was there? The pharaoh looked towards the abounded street and sighed. _Might as well have a look…_ He approached the isolated avenue.

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

Yugi opened his eyes. It was raining, and iciness had reached his body. It was cold… not warm. It wasn't safe. The sixteen year old shivered as he winced from the ache still in his body. He looked around and found his boxers in arm length, grabbing them, he put them on. They were soaked, but at least he had something on now.

Dizziness…

The young blonde looked around and let out a whimper, what if they came back and… did that again? Curling up in a little ball, he shut his eyes and chanted to himself that everyone was okay, and that Yami was on his way. Yami…

  
The mind link… he could unblock it! Why hadn't he thought of that before? To tired… perhaps? Who cares, he was going to now.

/Yam-/

//Yugi!//

Darkness…

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

//Aibou! Wake up! You have to wake up!// Yami could feel his light lose consciousness. //Yugi, you have to wake up…// But he felt his aibou near him. No way of explaining it… Love? Maybe… _NO… ! _He had to stop talking with his mind and start searching with his eyes. The duelist ran through the street, checking everything. He was getting closer… he didn't know how, but he could feel it.

The older blonde glanced inside and alleyway, and he gasped. There was a form laying on the ground in boxers, it was… Yugi. His partner. His body was cut up and his hair was matted down and sticking to his face. The dark was right, the light did go unconscious. Kneeling down, Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and the young one whined in his sleep, saying something that sounded like 'please… no… Not the pain…'. "Yugi…" Yami picked him up softly and gently, not wanting to have his aibou hurt any more.

Yami reached down and took the remains of the little one's clothes and his book bag, stuffing the clothes in the bag, he slung it over his shoulder and started home, whispering comforting things in his light's ear. Yugi was cold and seemed almost…

Lifeless…

And it was scary to think about, so Yami set on home, thinking all the way there, _Who could have done this to such a… innocent and… sweet boy?_

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Gosh, sorry it was so short! And sorry I didn't update in a while. Been at my cousin's. I checked the first draft of this chapter and it was kind of… terrible. So I redid it. Shorter, but… better.

****

Yami: Hurry up and let Yugi be okay!

****

Yugi: *snuggles Yami as his partner hugs him protectively*

****

Bakura/Ryou: *kissing and doing… stuff*

As long as you keep it in the closet…


	3. Chapter III: Illusions of Reality

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Innocence Broken

Chapter III: Illusions of Reality

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Hiya! Third chapter is finally here and waiting to be read.

**__**

Yami: I already read it… ha ha! *sticks out tongue*

*bonks him on the head with a broom* -_-;

****

Yami: What was that for… *seeing stars* *.*

For being rude to the readers!

****

Yugi: Yami… *pats him on the shoulder* We need to work on that…

****

Yami: She hits hard… *passes out*

That's because I work out, unlike SOME people… *glares at Yami's passed out form*

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

"Talking"

__

Concealed Thoughts

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**__**

Lyrics

"Flashback Quotes"

[Author Notes]

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

When Yami arrived at the game shop he thanked Ra that Yugi's grandpa was out at a gaming convention. If he saw Yugi like this, he might have a heart attack, and Yami didn't need any more disasters right now. Shutting the door with his foot, his eyes glanced about the store. A flicker of lightning illuminated the room only for a split second as Yami made his way to the back.

Opening the door to their real house, he shut that with his foot also. Yami crept into the living room and up the stairs, the rain hammering against the glass windows. The pharaoh entered the bathroom and sat Yugi on the floor, running to get dry and warm clothes for his light while disposing of the backpack. Coming back within seconds with pajama pants, a long sleeved navy blue shirt, and a pair of boxers.

Yanking a towel out of the wooden cabinet he started to dry the younger duelist. Upon reaching his boxers, Yami flushed and debated whether or not to take them off. _Well… of course I have to if I want Yugi to be dry… _Yami quickly removed Yugi's boxers and without looking anymore, dried him off swiftly, replacing the wet boxers with clean ones. Yami was, to say the least, embarrassed. But at least he got his partner in warm clothing.

The spirit put the rest of the garments of clothing on Yugi and picked him up for a second time, walking out of the bathroom as lightning flashed once more. Laying his aibou on his bed, he sighed. Yami snuck a quick kiss on Yugi's forehead, but was surprised when it was very hot. Feeling it with the back of his hand, he gasped. _He has a fever… Great. _Thank Ra for sarcasm. 

****

[Lord knows I am…]

Yugi hadn't told Yami that much about curing the fever. Just to keep that person warm and feed them that soup… what was it again? Chicken noodle, or something. Gathering some blankets in a chest at the foot of Yugi's bed, Yami cocooned his light in the covers like a caterpillar going in the chrysalis stage.

****

[Ok, I just remember my mom 'cocooning' me in the covers when I was five. And a chrysalis is a butterfly in it's third stage. Sorry if I confused some of you, back to the story…]

__

Ok… he has to be warm in those blankets… Now to make some soup. Skulking out of the bedroom, he closed the door half way and went down the stairs as they groaned in response to the spirit's weight. _God Yugi… what happened to you? Did you get…_ Yami gulped at what was about to be thought… _raped?_ _No… but the way he sounded when Yami reached for him…_

****

"Please… No… Not the pain…"

It sounded as if the thugs had scarred more than just the boy's flesh. Yami's fist compressed together and he felt his teeth grind as if trying to stop from saying a curse word too loud. He made a sad exhaling noise as the spirit went into the kitchen, now having the free will to turn on the lights without Yugi in his arms.

Scrunching down he took out a chicken soup can from the drawer bellow and set off for a can opener, which was already on the counter. Without struggle the dark opened the can and poured the contents in a bowel and added hot water.

****

[I'm not really a gourmet cook here, and I don't eat chicken noodle soup that fancily. So the way I do it, I add hot water. If you have a problem with this… then you should probably just lighten up… O.o Forgive me if I was that offensive.]

Sticking it in the microwave he set it on a time and waited. He hoped he was doing this right, he wasn't exactly a high-quality cooker. Hearing a door open, he guessed Yugi was up. The groaning of the third step down… He knew this house too well. And… his light appeared.

"Yami… what are you doing?" Limping over to his darker half, he looked up at him questionably. "I'm making… soap." Yami didn't really want to remind Yugi of that 'incident', but he knew he had to talk about it with him. It wasn't a subject you could leave unaided. "Listen, you should really be in bed." Placing a hand on his light's shoulders, he guided him out of the kitchen. He'll talk about it with him later, Yugi just really need rest now.

"I had a dream… that I got… r-raped. Isn't that ridiculous!?" Yugi stuttered with embarrassment while letting out a fake laugh. Yami almost burst out into tears for him. _So I was right… Oh Yugi… _This poor boy… Yami knew his aibou was trying to convince himself and his Yami that this night wasn't real. "Hikari…" Yami turned the boy around to face him and held his breath.

****

[Have you ever claimed that something was a dream when you didn't want it to happen? Or am I just alone here…]

"Yugi… it wasn't a dream. It was real." Yami had to tell him the truth, he couldn't lie about this. It was serious and Yugi could really lose his sanity if he didn't talk about this with someone. "Yes… it was a dream, Yami…" The lighter of the two said quite vehemently. "Yugi, it isn't healthy to bottle up feelings inside of you."

"But you don't understand! It was a dream!" Yami could tell Yugi was on the verge of crying. This silliness had to stop. "Aibou… it was real! It's ok, I'm here for you now. You don't have to keep these feelings from others… I'll help you…" Yep, that did it. Yugi exploded and tears came trickling down his cheerless face.

Before his aibou fell to the ground, Yami caught him in his arms. The pain Yugi was feeling was overwhelming and he felt woozy again. "Come on, I made you some chicken noodle soup." Helping his light over to the table he went and got the soup out of the microwave. "Here…" He got a spoon out of a kitchen drawer and went over sitting by Yugi. Scooping some noodles out of the bowl he gestured for Yugi to open his mouth and he obliged, eating the tasty soup.

A few spoonfuls later, the food was all devoured and Yugi looked as tired as ever, although his fever improved a minute bit. Once again Yami picked up his light and headed to his bedroom, dropping him off on the soft mattress. Cocooning him in again, Yugi sighed closing his eyes all the way.

And as he drifted away to a dreamless sleep, he couldn't help but provide a small smile for his protector and think…

__

I'm not alone. 

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Third chapter! Finally! Please read and review, it makes me write faster if you give feedback…

****

Yami: *still knocked out*

Good, now there won't be any rude remarks! *cheers*

****

Yugi: *cuddling his unconscious Yami*

Awww… Kodak moment! *flashes of her camera*

****

Bakura/Ryou: *kissing and doing… that… stuff*

You guys! How many times have I told you, in the closet! Sheesh…

****

Seto/Jou: *kissing and doing that stuff… too*

Oh for heaven's sake! *smacks herself on the forehead*


	4. Chapter IV: Embracing Light

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Innocence Broken

Chapter IV: Embracing Light

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

*a girl with short hair walks into Lunar's room and starts calmly typing*

****

Yami: INTRUDER! *picks up Lunar's guitar and smashes the girl on the head*

ACK! Damn it, Yami! It's just a haircut! *rubs head*

****

Yugi: *walks in and see's Lunar, not knowing it's her* INTRUDER! *picks up her guitar and once again, poor Lunar gets whacked in the head*

****

Yami: Ahhh, Yugi. . . *gulps* That's Lunar. . .

****

Yugi: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! *runs to get an ice pack while Lunar runs after him shouting about her broken guitar and carrying an iron*

****

Yami: Well. . . you know what they say, if can't beat 'em… arrange to have 'em beaten! Focusing on Lunar! *runs after them with a broom* Wait up, guys!

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

"Talking"

__

Concealed Thoughts

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**__**

"Flashback Quotes"

[Author Notes] Sometimes helpful, sometimes useless.

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

Pain. . . 

There was lots of pain as Yugi Moutou woke up the next morning. Pain in his rear, pain in his back. . .

Just pain. . . Pain like he'd never felt before.

He bent over, trying to escape it. "Go away, go away, go away!" Yugi whispered, as if words would force the aching to depart from his body. Swinging his feet over his bed side, he slid onto the floor and tripped over something soft and warm.

Yami mumbled from his spot near Yugi's bed and rolled over. "What was that. . .?" The sleepy spirit murmured, opening his worn-out eyes. The first sight he saw that morning was Yugi struggling to get up because of the soreness. Not a very good sight, if you ask me.

Getting up on his feet, Yami walked over to Yugi's scarred form and picked him up. "You should have called me if you wanted out of bed, that's what friends are for." Friends. . . It hurt to say it. "I'm kind of hungry, that's all." Yugi commented quietly. 

Friends. . . Yeah, they were friends. . . Of course, what else would they be? Enemies? Yugi laughed in his mind. _More then friends. It sounds so. . ._ Yami placed his secret crush on his bed. "I'll get you some chicken noodle soup." Yugi just nodded his head and Yami walked out.

__

Right, It sounds so right. No! It doesn't, it's wrong! Shaking violently because of shock and hurt, he brushed some hair out of his face. 

"Yugi. . . Stop thinking these things, Yami is your friend. . ."

He repeated it quietly to himself. . .

But never did his mind stop gawking over his love for Yami.

And never did his heart ache as much as his body. . .

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

Whistling, Yami was deep in thought as he carried the bowl of soup out of the kitchen. What would he do with Yugi? Like he thought before, he couldn't just let Yugi handle this on his own. . . It was cruel.

  
Cruel to leave someone to their own emotions. . .

Cruel to have them face life alone. . .

Oh, if only Yami knew what he was doing to Yugi.

Carrying the soup in the room, Yami closed the doors, a serious look crossed his face. He had to talk to Yugi, he couldn't let him endure this by himself. Couldn't leave him to suffer. No, never his aibou.

Pulling up Yugi's desk chair, he dipped the spoon in and brought it to Yugi's mouth. 

"I think I can feed myself."

Trying to say it as respectfully as possible, Yugi smiled as Yami dropped the spoon in the dish and handed it to his light, Yugi still smiling.

"Yugi. . . We need to talk about what happened in that alley way." 

Yugi trembled and nearly dropped the soup if it wasn't for Yami catching it. He sat it on the nightstand so Yugi could reach it if needed, and looked at him carefully.

Yami almost felt like taking him in his arms and kissing him, but he couldn't do that, not to the boy he had been protecting for almost a year now.

"Do you know what they looked like? Anything about them?" Yugi fought back the tears and nodded a 'no'. "Nothing? Not even their hair?" Yugi shook his head again, biting his lip while playing with the fuzzies on his blanket.

****

[Ahhh… I remember when I had the time to pick fuzzies off my blankets! :D *gets weird looks* Erm-- I mean, fuzzies, HA! Like I pick those… *runs to her blanket and picks the fuzzies, whimpering*]

"Yugi, look at me." Yami demanded, but very gently and softly, a polite demand, it seemed. Glancing up, Yugi fiddled with his blanket still as he locked eyes with Yami. "I-It was dark. . . And I c-couldn't see anything. . ."

Nodding an understanding, Yami looked straight at his aibou, it was like he was transparent. His smile left and a small line replaced it for a mouth, telling that he was in deep concentration. But those eyes… they held all the emotions he was feeling.

Confusion. . .

Fear. . .

Insanity. . .

Guilt. . .

Love. . .?

__

Impossible. Yami thought, swaying his head and speaking once again, "Yugi, I just want you to understand that I'm here. . . And I'm going to take care of you. Okay? You can tell me anything. You don't have to keep feelings inside you for so long."

Eyes cast away from crimson orbs as Yugi look towards the floor. A single tear made it's way down his cheek, falling on the to the bed sheet. "And if you feel like crying. . . You have a shoulder to cry on." Yami pulled Yugi into a hug, speaking softly, reassuring to him that it would be alright.

And Yugi cried more. He cried until his eyes were red and bloated. Surprisingly, it felt. . . Peachy. To sit here, his Yami embracing him and murmuring things into his ear so delicately and kind. . .

It felt right. For once, something felt right.

Yami hugged him tighter, and even though the aching was still here, and that Yugi was sobbing uncontrollable. . .

He never felt better in his whole entire life.

****

^^~~§~@~§~~^^

__

Whoa! Can you say, corner chapter!

****

Yami: Corny chapter! Yay! What do I win?

Umm. . . *grabs Yugi* Here you go.

****

Yami: *hearts replace his crimson eyes, they kiss. . . Yeah*

-_-; To much love in this room. . . *sees Alkaline Trio* Oh my gosh. . . *drool and tackles all of them, cuddling them*

****

Yugi: Awww. . . Lunar gets to see them in concert! Go her!

YES! *let's go of them and does a Hot Chick dance* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Take that, preps!!!!!

**__**

Yami: Don't mind her, she's been fantasizing what she's going to do at the concert, and she has two words to say. . .

****

MOSH PIT!


	5. Chapter V: Stolen Kiss

****

@},--'--,--'--

__

Innocence Broken

Chapter V: Stolen Kiss

@},--'--,--'--

__

Hi! *waves to the reviewers like a idiot* Look at the rose dividers! Aren't they pretty? I made up the thorn thing myself. [I don't know if anyone already did. O.o]

****

Yami: Your hair is on fire.

-_- I got it dyed. . . Bright red.

****

Yami: It looks like it's on fire.

Umm. . . Forth of July spirit?

****

Yami: I'll go with that.

****

Yugi: *walks in and drops the plate of cookies he was holding* YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE, LUNAR!

-____- It's DYE!! OKAY?! NO, YUGI! DON'T DO IT! STO--

****

Yugi: *doesn't hear her and gets out a fire hose out of nowhere, spraying her down*

And you say YOU guys suffer. . . *grumbles as Yugi hands her a towel, laughing nervously*

****

@},--'--,--'--

__

"Talking"

__

Concealed Thoughts

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

**__**

~*~ Lyrics to Song ~*~

"Flashback Quotes"

****

Dream

@},--'--,--'--

Yugi's quiet breathing could be heard as Yami deposited him down on the bed. After an hour of sobbing and consoling, the young blonde had finally gone to sleep. Pulling blankets over his light's small form, he tucked him in and cut the lights off. It wasn't even dinner time and Yugi was at peace, dreaming.

__

Well, after that, maybe he should be at peace. Dreaming of. . . Happy things. Creeping out of Yugi's room ever so quietly, Yami tip-toed his way downstairs and into the living room. He wilted into the couch's own comfort, melting into the pillows.

He had figure out what he was going to do tomorrow. Monday. Which meant the one thing that everyone dreaded and feared, elementary students, junior high students, and highs school students. . . All of them.

School.

Yami couldn't let his light go! And he had three good reasons! Number one: Yugi was still limping terribly. Number two: There were bullies at school. Number three: Yami wasn't sure that his aibou was ready to tell his friends.

Yugi wasn't the type of person to put his burdens on other peoples' shoulders. He just wasn't that type of person. We all have our faults, and Yugi's was keeping emotions inside. Yami knew what it might have felt like. 

Getting hit with a wooden bullet. The splinters traveling through your veins , cutting their way into your organs as they slowly slice them up from the inside and all you can do is lie there, in that damn bed, and take the pain. Then it all goes downhill. . .

Then you snap. 

And you scream. And you cry.

And you let go.

Yami didn't want Yugi to let go, he was holding onto Yugi for dear life. If Yugi let go, he'd jump. Jump after him and wouldn't care if he plummeted to his own death, if only to save his aibou. It was crazy and insane, Yami knew, but he would do anything for his partner.

Love? Possibly. It wasn't impossible, just quite outlandish. But why would it be?

Yami's thoughts were jumbled together and everything was blurry. Closing his eyes, he earned some well deserved rest and time away from his mind.

****

@},--'--,--'--

Violet orbs open as they looked at their surroundings. Yugi Moutou sat up and stretched, yawning. What time was it? His gaze shifted over to the alarm clock that sat near his bed. **2: 00 A.M.** _Was I asleep a long time?_

He stood up, the pain subsiding. _Thank you! _Happy that _some _of his pain had vanished, he limped into the bathroom and closed the door. A toilet flushed and the blonde came out looking relieved.

Hanging onto the stair railing, he crept silently down the steps. Yami was probably asleep in his room, so he wouldn't have to worry about waking him downstairs. _Uhh. . . I'm hungry. _Waltzing weirdly into the kitchen, he rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. 

Finally settling on a simple cheese sandwich, he took tiny nibbles at it as he sat on the couch, feeling something warm underneath him. And it wasn't a couch cushion. He sat up and saw Yami, asleep.

Yugi smiled a bit. . . And blushed. Yami was handsome when he slept. . . Calm. Yugi gulped down the last of his sandwich and continued staring down at his darker half. _He's beautiful. . . What if I just. . ._

Kneeling down, Yugi crawled on his hands and knees to the pharaoh sleeping peacefully on the couch. _Stole a kiss? No one would have to know. _He inched towards Yami, his eyes closed, lips getting closer. . .

Emotions were running through Yugi's mind and it took a great effort to ignore all the voices telling him that he should pull away. This felt right. No doubt about that. Yugi couldn't deny it.

It was intoxicating. . . Yugi had to admit.

__

Pull away! No, keep going! He's asleep! His mind was a pool of water and his voices were swimming, trying to stay above the water. It was so confusing and exciting at the same time.

As Yugi was about to pull away, he felt a strong arm drape around his neck, holding him in that position. _He's awake! _Yugi was so panicked he had pulled away abruptly, not even realizing his kiss had been being returned.

"I'm sorry. . ." He whispered, his head down and then he backed away. "I'M SORRY!" "Yugi! WAIT!" Yami reached out for him but, alas, Yugi was already out the door, into the cold air.

Running as far as possible, Yugi finally collapsed on a sidewalk in a deserted street. . .

@},--'--,--'--

__

*laughs* MMMMMMMWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Yami: WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, THAT WAS A TERRIBLE CLIFF HANGER YOU BIT--

****

Yugi: Yami!

****

Yami: But. . . But. . .

*smirks*

****

06. 17. 03 @ 1:44 A.M.


	6. Chapter VI: To Hell and Back Again

****

@},--'--,--'--

Innocence Broken

Chapter VI: I Would Run a Thousand Miles

@},--'--,--'--

__

Yes, this chapter is finally up. No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you. ^^;

****

Yami: You are such a loser…

I know! ^_^ Isn't it great?!

****

Yami: No wonder people hate you.

*sniff* PEOPLE ARE CRUEL! *goes to sulk in the corner, sniffing*

****

Yugi: *glares at Yami*

****

Yami: Was it something I said?

*throws her thirty pound textbook about America's history at Yami*

****

Yami: Guess so… Birdies… *passes out as Yugi sits beside him and sighs*

****

@},--'--,--'--

__

Normal Point of View

@},--'--,--'--

Yami feel to the floor with a loud 'thump'. It was almost immediately followed by the closing of a door. Growling, Yami picked himself up and ran into the game shop and out into the frosty hair.

"Aibou! Wait!" Crimson eyes caught a glimpse of golden in the distance. You could have said you saw a pharaoh flying down the street, because it seemed as if he was.

****

@},--'--,--'--

__

Yugi's Point of View

@},--'--,--'--

__

I fell to the ground, catching my breath when I heard Yami call my name a minute later. Guilt suppressed me at the thought of my dark. Why did I have to do that? I don't know if he loves me or not, I'm just afraid of rejection. I know there's that tiny chance…

But I won't take it. If I take that chance I couldn't abide to look into his eyes again. I couldn't… I can't. I won't. I have to get up, or by some miracle I will disappear.

He was approaching closer with each passing second I waste regarding my thoughts. I get up and I push myself, push hard, to run. I've never moved so fast in my life. I swiftly backed into the dimness of an alley way.

"Yugi!" He passed the alley way without a care, not even knowing I was in hiding. I sighed. He was running after me, he must love me! I could feel it in his emotions. I knew it…

Why won't I just go and face him? Am I afraid of what he would do? But… Yami would never take advantage of me! Never! He-- he would do what _they_ did unless I wanted him to.

But I can't be to sure. Yami isn't quite an open book like I am. And I can't feel any other feelings except love in him right now. Is this love true? I couldn't tell. I'm confused, I--

"Hey, it's that kid!"

  
Someone grabbed me and I was twirled around, surrounded by three guys. I froze… it was…

"Awww… he looks scared."

I acted quickly, but I guess it wasn't quickly enough. I tried to run, but one of the men kicked me in the stomach, hard. I feel on my knees, terrified. I was cold… and utterly alone. I wanted Yami. I didn't care if he loved me or not.

"W-w-hy are you doing this!" I shouted, the pain and fear very evident in my voice. I never did get a response, two of the men held my hands behind my back as one of them ran a hand under my shirt and across my tummy. I winced.

"Yami!" My voice was hoarse, tears running down my face. "YAMI! PLEASE HELP ME! Help me…" Sobs were getting louder as I heard the zipper of pants being pulled down.

"You just don't give up, do you?" A slap ran out and ripped through the air as I cried more. I wouldn't give up, the events of last time was going through my mind and I screamed and kicked, no avail.

"SAVE ME! COME AND SAVE ME, YAMI!" "Would you just shut the fuck up!" Another hit. I won't give up. "YOU BASTARDS! My Yami will kill you!" I kept taking the blows, each one harder than the first. Where was Yami?

"Now, open your mouth." I shook my head violently, mouth closed. "Should I force it open!?" I shook my head again, I won't go down that easily. I may not be strong, but I can bear the hurt. I have before.

I started kick again as he grabbed my head. Then a deep voice rumbled in the air… Yami!

"Let him go." His voice sounded cold, and powerful. The one who was trying to get my mouth to open zipped back up his pants. "Listen to this guy, what does he think he's going to do? Go find yourself another whore." They all laughed and Yami's eyes met my frightened ones. Tears were still running down my face, I knew I looked horrid.

One of the thugs behind me ran a hand up my tummy again, was he trying to tick Yami off, if he was it was working. Yami's face looked possessive and his eyes expressed rage. "Don't… touch him."

"Heh…" His hand went down my pants and that got Yami really ticked. He lunged at the man, freeing one of my hands. I heard the cracking of bones and I think Yami just sent him to the Shadow Realm.

The other rapist holding onto my hand let go and backed up against the wall as I squirmed away from him. I turned around, as much as I wanted these guys to bleed, I didn't want to see it.

He sent them both to the Shadow Realm, but I didn't feel sorry for them. Who would? Horrible people deserve to be sent to darkness. 

I heard Yami behind me, and then my body being picked up and turned around. My eye were cast down, but I didn't need to look up to see what Yami was feeling. I felt his tears on my forehead.

I held him tighter and cried, too.

****

@},--'--,--'--

__

Hope that turned out okay for you guys. It's not over yet!

****

Yami: I liked this chapter the best because I kicked ass AND saved Yugi! *victory dance*

****

Yugi: ^^; *nervous laugh as his Yami hugs him*

I hope the rape scene wasn't that… yeah know. Okay, so you don't, who cares?! Just freaking review so I can get the next chapter up! Oh, and I don't really know how Yami sends people the Shadow Realm. [I either A) forgot or B) have never seen it.] So, erm-- it just says he does. M'kay? Good! Now I'll tell you a second time, REVIEW!

****

07. 02. 03. @ 3: 37 P.M.

**__** **** __


	7. Chapter VII: A Memory Within a Dream

****

+++

Innocence Broken

Chapter VII: A Memory Within a Dream

+++

__

Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine and never will be. Got it? Oh, and sorry for not updating in SO long, **Diablo II** is so addicting. :p

****

Yami: Yeah, forget about us.

****

Yugi: She's going on to bigger and better things… *the lights turn off and Yugi grabs a flashlight and puts it to his face, turning the switch on* **God have mercy on her soul**…

****

SHINY!

****

Yugi: -_-

****

+++

"I…" Yugi couldn't speak. To much had happened in only two days. Actually, it might have been three, he didn't know how many had passed. It went by so slow and fast at the same time.

Yami had stopped crying a while ago, but then again, Yugi didn't know. It was like a dream, everything was blurry and distant, nothing seemed real. But it was, he knew it.

"…want to go… home."

Home. It sounded so distant, too.

"Okay." Yami didn't say much, he might have been shaken up, by the kiss or the rape attempt, Yugi had no idea.

The kiss! He had been so wrapped up in crying for Yami that he had forgotten all about it. _I hope Yami did too…_

But a part of him was lying.

****

+++

Yami opened the door as Yugi walked in, saying a quite 'thank you'. What now? Just turn around and face the music? Yugi didn't know, so he just chose to walk up the stairs slowly. Yami followed.

Yugi could feel his dark's gaze on him, and he wished he could avoid it somehow. Running up to his room and slamming the door, anything. It's just his eyes made the teenager feel edgy.

  
At the top of the stairs.

Yugi inched to his room, step by step, slowly, quietly. Yami tailed him.

The light wanted to turn around and yell at Yami, 'Why can't you leave me alone?!' be the thing was, he wanted to be with someone. No, he NEEDED to be with someone. But he didn't know…

Didn't know about anything right now. But he knew one thing…

He was in love, and embarrassed.

When he approached his room, Yami's hands cornered Yugi around the door and he yelped, turning to his yami. But instead of having an angry look, or a disgusted look, it was one with love.

Love. Yami loved Yugi.

Yami inched closer to Yugi, his eyes closed, but Yugi's were wide open. Open with shock, and excitement.

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng.

Yugi ducked under Yami's arm and ran down the stairs. It must be Grandpa! Yami sighed and walked down after him, taking his precious little time.

He heard the phone clash to the ground and then a thump after that. The pharaoh ran into the kitchen, and saw Yugi. On the floor, clutching the phone for his life. Tears were streaming down his face faster then light itself, and as his light looked up, Yami almost wanted to die.

"Grandpa… isn't coming back."

And he felt like he did.

****

+++

__

So it's ALMOST done, okay? Review so I can start on the next chapter, which will be up sooner then this one was! XD :p


	8. Chapter VIII: I'm With You

****

×××

Innocence Broken

Chapter VIII: I'm With You

×××

__

Sorry I haven't written in so long, been busy with school and such. I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! [And I hope if you toilet papered houses you didn't get caught.] My birthday is on November 5th, so wish me luck at getting Final Fantasy XI!

****

×××

Yugi trembled, staring at the phone. He hoped this was a dream. He hoped he would just wake up and be normal again. Not even know what it was like to feel so sorrowful. The young blonde picked up the phone and hung it up.

The person on the other end had said all he needed to say. What was there to say? Someone had died. Yami picked Yugi up and hugged him, again. Yugi's sobs grew louder, he thought he had cried more in this week then he had ever in his lifetime.

"W-why did this have to happen to me? I'm a good person, Yami. I never did anything bad, and… and I get punished!" The pharaoh hugged his hikari tighter, and led him up the stairs. "It's okay… It's going to be okay."

Yugi pushed Yami away abruptly. "You don't know what it feels like!" He sniffed, whipping away his tears. It was embarrassing. He was a crybaby.

Yami just approached Yugi once more. He held his light's arms and took him to his bedroom. He hugged him again, and kissed him. The kiss wasn't harsh, but soft and filled with love. Yugi had someone to love, and they loved him back.

But the young duelist was overwhelmed with death and sorrow he had to do something to get away from him all. And this kiss wasn't helping one bit. He needed something… more.

Yugi kissed back now, with passion. He wanted to lose himself, he wanted Yami to be his drug and help him get away from this hell. Yami was taken back, but kissed Yugi and kept his grip on his lover's arm. Lover…

Yugi reached for his boyfriend's belt. He really just wanted to get away from here. Go far away, somewhere. When Yami realized what was happening, he tightened his grip on Yugi's arm. The teenager winced when Yami grasped his hand.

"No, Yugi." Denial. It hurt again. "You're not ready." Anger. Hate. Ready?! Yugi wasn't a kid anymore! He knew what he was and wasn't ready for!

"Yes I am! I'm not a kid anymore, I won't break!" Yami sat Yugi on the bed and looked at him. _Yugi…_ "You're broken."

Those words went through Yugi's mind. 

****

"You're broken."

"You're so clouded by the sorrow and madness around you, your mind is broken. You can't think, you just want to escape it. But you're not ready."  


"Yami, I'd rather be in hell than this. I lose Mother and Farther, and now Grandpa! It's not fair!" Yami just hugged Yugi again, speechless once more. "I'm with you."

That's all Yugi needed to know.

****

×××

__

Sorry if it was a bit cheesy and overdone, but at least it's another chapter! ^_^

****

Yami: Better then nothing, I guess.

****

Yugi: So, does it end here?

I don't know, depends on what the reviewers say.


	9. Chapter IX: Chasing Ghosts

****

Innocence Broken

Chapter IX: **Chasing Ghosts**

A/N: I am so sorry I have no updated in so long! Major writer's block and school work, I know how frustrating and annoying it is to have an author who never updates her stories, so I'm going to try my best even though I have no idea what to put. Here goes… But I really do care, so I'll try to write this chapter long. I do care, really. … Seriously!

***

Yugi didn't sleep well that night. Destruction plagued his dreams and invaded his once ecstatic thoughts. Darkness, death, an Edgar Allan Poe nightmare.

How had it all come to this? Life was going fine, and how did the conclusion end up in this dreadful hell? All because of people, sick, twisted people. With their sick, twisted minds.

It made Yami spastic and made Yugi shudder and fall silent.

When had these people turned their backs on the world? The hell if anyone knew.

Yugi awoke late into the night in Yami's arms, when the moon still hung overhead and the stars shone brightly in the sky. The time of night when the crickets died down and everything was deathly quiet.

Lifting Yami's arms from around him, Yugi, like a ghost, glided down to the floor onto his feet. The young pharaoh was still dreaming as he walked to his bedroom door and shut it noiselessly.

Sighing, he leaned against the outside of the door and let his mind wonder away. He recalled all of these events that had happened in such a short time, it overwhelmed him to the point of oddity!

But he was not asleep, he had not been dreaming, he was surely awake. Now he knows the harshness of reality and how hard it could hit. Of course life goes on, but could his?

Yugi moved away to the door slowly, hearing Yami's soft snoring made him smile slightly and laugh half-heartedly. Of course, the feeling was only half there.

Descending down the stairs, Yugi listened to the creaks that were made from underneath him and counted down the steps, which seemed to take forever, just letting his nomadic feet aimlessly walk him, ending the journey on the couch.

He didn't really know what the point was; he would be more comfortable in Yami's warm embrace than these cushions any day, but it was so devastating, and it did cross his mind that maybe Yami was just doing this because of sympathy.

No! He was sure, Yami's eyes… his emotions… his _feelings_ leaked out of him so bold and true, Yugi knew this was not the case at all!

Perhaps… oh! Worry filled his heart and Yugi buried his head deep within his hands, trying to erase memories, these hands cleansing this battered soul.

Yugi heard a loud thump and abruptly sat up, whipping away his unknown shed tears. He heard Yami spit out a nasty curse word and Yugi ran up the stairs and yanked open his door, finding Yami sprawled out on the floor, tangled in white sheets.

Yugi started chuckling lightly, and Yami looked up with tired eyes. Then Yugi started laughing out loud, laughing so hard he feel to his knees beside the goofy looking Yami, who was now fully awake and had a small smile on his face.

Finally, Yugi stopped laughing and just sat there, his shoulders shaking from the still staying laughter. Yami looked at him and said, "I'm glad I can make you smile."

Yugi stopped laughing slowly, and when Yami got up and stretched, his back to Yugi's wounded expression, all Yugi could think was…

__

But do you know how you make me cry?

****

***

Okay, so not extremely long, but was it worth it? Probably not, since the wait went on for a while. O_o Sorry about that, but you'll be happy to know I'm obsessed with **Yu-Gi-Oh!** again! ^_^ And I'm actually looking forward to typing up the next chapter, so read this already! _ Btw, any tips for my writing?


	10. Chapter X: Could It Be?

**Innocence Broken**  
  
**Chapter X:** Could It Be?

_(Sorry for any spelling errors, my Aunt's Spell Check isn't working quite right... and neither is the QuickEdit Spell Check. ; ; Just my luck.)_

* * *

Sunday. Boredom. Bodies lazed. Minds raced.  
  
Yami mindlessly twirled the remote in his hand, eyes locked onto the ceiling with the TV blaring a random channel, something about the thunder storm a few nights back.  
  
That night...  
  
Yami thought a lot about that night, and this situation. Yugi made a point to ignore it.  
  
Twirl. Twirl. Twirl.  
  
I should talk to him about it. I mean, death of a family member isn't exactly the most cheerful thing to be going through alone. But what if he just wants it to be left alone?  
  
I should respect his thoughts, but they're somewhat—almost—my own! How can I ignore? He was getting over the rape... and jumped straight into another problem...  
  
I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him...  
  
Twirl. Twirl. Clash.  
  
"Yami, what was that?" Yugi's voice came from the kitchen... and so did a good smell. Yami sniffed, drooling.  
  
"Nothing important." Yami came into the kitchen, following the scent. "Mmmm..." He came up behind Yugi, crossing his arms and placing them on Yugi's head playfully. Yugi continued to stir, a secret smile uknown to his other half.  
  
"I'm making pancakes." Yugi anwsered the quesiton before I came. Yami game a "Mmmm..." once more, took his index finger and dipped it into the bowl Yugi was mixing in.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi's voice clearly shouted 'I hope you washed your hands!' and was hinted with annoyance. Yami took his hands off Yugi's head and laughed "Relax! We're the only one's eatting the pancakes anyway." He stretched, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Hmph..." Yugi pouted a bit, and Yami laughed once more, arms still behind his head. "Besides... if you can kiss me I'm sure my hand germs aren't THAT big of a deal." Yugi remembered the kiss, and mentally stopped laughing.  
  
"Heh... I suppose."  
  
Yami talks as if we're... lovers? Perhaps... it feels a bit strange. I guess we are... unoffically... I'm so confused! I wish he would just come out and say 'I love you, Yugi!' so I would at least know!  
  
"Ahem... Yugi I need to... talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Yugi shivered lightly, finishing the last of his breakfast meal. Please not Grandpa... please not about him... please not about the rape... please about how you love me.  
  
"Well... I just wanted to say..." Yugi sat and listened intentlly, his heart beating fast. The TV still on, giving him something to focus on during the pauses.  
  
"About Grandpa... Yugi... I just... want you to know that... you don't need to worry about anything! I'll take over the Game Shop and everything! So don't be worried about food or money or bills or—"  
  
"Yami..." Slightly disapointed, "Thank you... but... I'm not worried about those things."  
  
"Well I wasn't saying you were I was just saying that I'll take care of you and everything!" Words spoken quickly by Yami.  
  
"He was old, Yami." Yugi looked down at his hands neatly placed in his lap. "Life goes on, I suppose..." Tears brimed over in Yugi's eye and he quickly brought his arm up and covered them. He choked back a sob.  
  
"I'll just... I'll just miss him so much!" The sobs flowed freely now, and Yami got out of the chair he was sitting in and kneeled by Yugi, soothing him with rythmic patterns of stroking.  
  
"I hope he lived a good life!" Yugi sniffed, and Yami wipped away his other half's tears. "I'm sure he did, Yugi. He lived a good, long life." Yugi's tears came flooding back.  
  
Yami hugged him and let him cry. All the feelings Yugi kept inside his mind barrier came bursting out. So many emotions that Yami could not name, and did not want to.  
  
Should I tell him? I don't know... if he doesn't love me I don't want to cause him confusion... but what if he does? What if he's waiting for me to tell him? He doesn't flinch when I hold him... he didn't turn away when I kissed him...  
  
"Yugi, I..." Yugi gulped down a sob and moved his eyes to meet Yami's wandering one's, "I love you. More than anything."  
  
Yugi's mind froze, and light seemed to overcome the shadows once more. He said it... Yugi's hand clutched Yami's arm to see if this was real. It was. So very real.  
  
Yami's breathing quickened, waiting for a response. A clue, anything. "I love you too!" And it came with a kiss.  
  
Sunday.  
  
Excitement.  
  
Bodies raced.  
  
Minds lazed.  
  
Sweet beginnings...  
  
And happy endings.

* * *

_I am both sad and happy to say that, indeed, Innocence Broken is complete. ; ; I will miss writing this story, no matter how spaced out my updates were, I remember the first day I wrote this. I remember moving to my new room while I was writing this. I remember moving back to my old room in the middle of it. I remember my first heartache that made me write so tragically. I remember everything in between.  
  
And I loved every minute of it. My new account is **Jitsumaru**, there are bound to be new **Yu-Gi-Oh!** fanfiction (Yami/Yugi of course) there sometime soon, so if you like my work you can keep a look-out, or you could always e- mail me and I'll e-mail you when a new **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Yami/Yugi story is posted. Because I'm nice like that.  
  
Thanks for reviewing, and good-bye... for now._


End file.
